villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Overseer80
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightmare (Soul Calibur) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Magma Dragoon (talk) 03:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hitler's CM Monster status in "Downfall" the reason I removed it is because Downfall was unique in its handling of Hitler, he was portrayed as a vulnerable man with deep mental health problems and disabilities, he was frail and chaotic and in the end became suicidal.. the movie showed him laughing, crying and doing very human things.. now for any other character that's all well and good but to portray Hitler in such a way is extremely rare and controversial. The movie showed him in a more tragic and human light than any I've personally seen beforehand, this by no means excuses Hitler (who was a monster) but in watching the movie he is like a frightened child rather than the usual monster he is shown as in other media. Doctor Mad (talk) 16:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) like I said, that is true - vulnerable portrayals of CMs exist (Frollo is an example) but the main reason I see Downfall Hitler as different is because almost every other version of Hitler is shown as a completely evil, inhuman creature and thus it is striking to see him portrayed as someone who has emotion and desires beyond his genocidal hate.. he also grows physically ill and so forth, further showing that although a horrible man he was still human.. I know it's very hard to see any Hitler portrayal as less than a CM but I believe compared to other portrayals (especially in his prime, where he was more able to think clearly and was not akin to a caged animal) the Downfall Hitler is not monstrous.. if the movie was the only fictional portrayal of Hitler I'd say he was a CM but since many other media show Hitler as being far worse than the one of Downfall I see him as a case of "compared to other versions, he is not quite CM" though very close. Also in Downfall it can be argued he devolved from truly repulsive Lawful Evil (even Neutral Evil, if you look into it enough) to a terrifying but uncontrollable Chaotic Evil that showed he was no longer able to control himself, though as you said this is minor as Joker can be the same and is a CM Doctor Mad (talk) 17:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Darth Malak is not a Complete Monster Overseer 80, I assume that you have played KOTOR and chose LIght Side ending. I use information from Wookipedia (star wars wiki) that gives us: "Yet despite further corruption by the dark side, Malak was never fully able to rid himself of the good in him. Moments before he died from wounds inflicted by a redeemed Revan, the Dark Lord allowed himself to let go of his hate and anger, reflecting on what his life could have been if he had not been corrupted by Revan as a Sith Lord—or if he had possessed the strength to forsake the dark side and return to the light, as Revan had done. Malak died with regret over his actions and without contempt toward his former friend." "Malak was reminded by his former Master that he had chosen to continue to practice the dark side, and Malak told Revan that perhaps there was more truth in the than he had ever believed. The dying Dark Lord realized that he alone had to accept responsibility for his fate. With his dying words, Malak recognized that as the darkness took him, he was nothing in the end. Malak died with sorrow and regret over his deeds, but without hatred or malice toward Revan, his one-time closest friend." I don't think that he's redeemed himself. It'll be wrong to think so. But this shows that he had at least remorse, while CMs have none. That's why I cant' agree with you. P.S. I'll stop edit war, in any case, though I still disagree. Ilya_Rysenkov , 30.08.2013